candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 July 2016
04:25 . 05:56 o/ 05:56 <3primetime3> Heyy Edwin. 05:57 <3primetime3> Rose PM. 06:42 <3primetime3> Heyy Orepros. 06:42 What should we do for fruity fairground level difficulties 06:43 I am on 1817 right now on live 06:44 <3primetime3> Rose and I are in the process of adding them. 06:44 <3primetime3> They are shown as categories right now, and they will be updated to colours in the infobox when Rose gets the chance. 06:44 Why are all their categories containing at least a hard levels category 06:44 <3primetime3> It was coincidental lol. 06:45 Should it get removed yet 06:45 or is it a placeholder lol 06:46 <3primetime3> No, the levels will be updated soon. Those are the real difficulties. 06:47 The whole fruity fairground is all 15 hard levels 06:47 there are no very or even insanely hard or others 06:49 That would be impossible as 578 06:49 Back 06:49 Hello 06:49 <3primetime3> WB. 06:49 Anyone go to ccs Fanon wiki 06:50 I have gone to every ccs wiki 06:56 Dead. 06:57 <3primetime3> Rose and I are PMing right now. 06:57 <3primetime3> Sup Edwin? 07:02 <3primetime3> https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.fanatee.stop&hl=en 07:02 <3primetime3> WHOOPS. 07:02 lol 07:06 <3primetime3> I meant to do a Control V and that was on it lol. 07:08 Go for an hour. 07:08 bye* 07:11 Prime PM 07:12 <3primetime3> PM is blank. 07:12 <3primetime3> I think I'm finding a glitch on level 1524. 07:13 <3primetime3> It's present on mobile. 07:13 <3primetime3> I have to try on web now. 07:14 <3primetime3> Not present on web version. 07:17 <3primetime3> Cya Edwin. 07:17 Prime PM (again) 07:23 <3primetime3> The PM blanked again. 07:29 Hi. 07:30 <3primetime3> I just added the Glitch section to 1524. 07:31 <3primetime3> I gotta head out. Cya. 07:39 Hi. 07:45 <3primetime3> Rose, I'll try to wake up early to get the next episode done as well. 07:45 Back 07:46 What is going on with Fruity Fairground? 07:46 Buff! 07:46 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2452_(SCCS) Can I buff it to 12 moves? 07:46 The good news is that we're still far from that episode. 07:47 Fruity fairground is almost scrumptious studios bigger brother 07:47 No. 07:47 @Edwin91476 - No. 07:47 The bad news is that when you play there on that day maybe buffed more. 07:47 I have hacked through fanciful fort and scrumptious studio 07:47 And fruity fairground 07:48 Should I buff a level in a early level in my new Fanon 07:48 No. 07:49 :o 07:49 :0 07:49 Fruity fairground in my Fanon will be around somewhat hard 07:49 I wonder why King keeps making things harder. 07:49 But it's gonna be forever till I release it 07:49 Why won't be they buff some 600s or 700s 07:49 No, in real Candy Crush. 07:50 And whether they nerf it, they keep adding minor redesign. 07:50 I have a fanon 07:50 How about this: 1803 will have four colours and 50 seconds. 07:51 No, it will be too easy. 07:53 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sundae_Shores_(SCCS) 07:53 Carl, want to see this epidose? 07:53 Oops 07:53 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Clover_Cliffs_(SCCS) This. 07:53 @Edwin91476 - We need to take a break from playing hard levels... 07:54 One hard level play usually takes 5-10 minutes. 07:54 I think King will release episodes with >6.7 mean in 2421. 07:54 *After 2000 07:54 I think we must teach them a lesson. 07:54 PREPARE FOR A MASSIVE NAZI 07:54 ? 07:55 Not really. We need something peaceful. 07:55 Like a peaceful conflict. 07:55 Carl, and the Clover Cliffs have a 6.71 mean! 07:55 5 IH, 4 VH, 3 H, 1 Se. 07:55 1SH 07:55 But then, we should embrace the worse outlook of Candy Crush. 07:57 I'm done with playing! 07:57 But I 07:57 will still contribute in this wiki. 07:58 Remember, Activision Blizzard buys King in November, we can set a border from here. 07:59 So do you notice episode after Honey Hut is main Insanely Hard? 08:00 What is Activision Blizzard? 08:00 -_- 08:00 a company. 08:00 (Facepalm) 08:01 (fp2) 08:01 The mean for Fruity Fairground is 6.4 08:01 Which is higher than 6.0 08:01 It should be NI episode 08:01 So is all levels are just right? 08:02 Not overrated? 08:02 I'll be right back. 08:02 11 "Hard" levels?! o.o 08:02 * o.o 08:02 o.o 08:02 Not working... 08:02 O.O 08:02 ??? 08:02 o.o 08:02 o_o 08:02 grr -_- 08:03 If you're wondering why I was editing That episode so much was I was trying to add a level 1782 video, finally done that 08:04 Hey Rose, there are no nearly impossible episode. 08:05 Who said? 08:05 Category:Nearly impossible episodes 08:05 ? 08:05 Who make it? 08:06 Flockky 08:06 It is good enough for episode difficulty 08:06 But do you think it is not reasonable for a episode nearly impossible to pass? 08:08 That means an episode is unreasonably hard to complete 08:08 Bp101697: I've got it. NI difficulty for level only, but not episode. It does not make sense to tell this episode nearly impossible. 08:08 Thread:346613 08:08 I agree to him. 08:09 Oppose 08:09 There are way too hard IH episodes 08:10 ....It's very complicated to talk about it 08:11 I think only all levels ina episode are at least IH-NI can be rated to Hearly imposible. 08:11 As I said, NI episode is for an episode which is unreasonably hard to complete 08:12 Oh, then okay. 2016 07 08